paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall, Delilah and the path of destruction
Summary It's mother's day, Sherbet and Marshall decided to spend the day with Delilah but when a transporter carrying volatile cargo across a treacherous mountain pass requires assistance, they respond and discover Fuse and Demolisher trying to hijack the convoy. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Marshall * Delilah * Rocky * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 6 * Fuse * Havoc * Demolishor the Chaos Crew Pup * The Hood * 'Road Hog' Renee * Sophie Episode ( On top of a mountain, a truck was carrying nitrozen across a treacherous mountain pass) Sophie: Renee, maybe we have to slow down these turns are getting sharp. Road Hog: Relax, 'green horn', we'll get there in one piece. One big hit to that tank and BOOM! We're a fire show. Don't worry, green horn, Road Hog's at the wheel. ( Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock slide appears) Sophie: Road Hog, up ahead! Road Hog: Brace for impact. ( As they stopped before hitting right into the rock pile.) Road Hog: Stil recover that from training eh, green horn? Sophie: Not exactly, Road Hog: I'll call for a lift Sophie: But we're on top of a mountain, who's going to reach us? Road Hog: I know just the team. ( At IR HQ, it was Mother's day and Marshall was giving Delilah a surprise breakfast along with Sherbet) Marshall and Sherbet: Happy Mother's day! Delilah: Oh, how lovely! Thank you boys, that's very sweet of you. Marshall: Well since Dylan and Dolly are out with dad, thought me and Sherbet decided to have a bonding time together. Sherbet: Can we? Because I never have a family before since i have been best friends with Marshall and Rubble. Delilah: Sure Marshall: Yes! Sherbet: Alright! (Just then, Rocky called in) Rocky: International Rescue, we have a situation. A picked up a distress call from a mountain pass, a truck carrying nitrozen got caught in a rockslide. Sherbet: Nitrozen? Is that the fuel that is able enough to blow something up? Rocky: That's the one. Marshall: If it's so dangerous, then why are they taking it by truck? Rocky: Taking nitrozen by air makes it unstable, so ground transport is the only option. But there's a factory on the otherside of the mountain that needs it. Sherbet: Alright, we'll head over with Thunderbird 2. Delilah: Want me to tag along? Marshall: Of course mum, you can come with us since it's Mother's day. Delilah: Yes! Part of the crew. Sherbet: Welcome to the team, Mrs Dalmatian. Thunderbirds are go! Delilah: F.A.B. (Sherbet, Marshall and Delilah geared up, suited up and got into Thunderbird 2.) Marshall: Are you all set, Thunderbird 2? Thunderbird 2: I'm ready to launch, Marshall. 5 4 3 2 1 Delilah: Thunderbird 2 is go! I always wanted to say that. (When they arrived at the scene) Marshall: Transporter GX5, this is International Rescue. Here to help you. Road Hog: Glad to meet you, Road Hog Renee at your service. That's my trainee Sophie waving at the back. Sophie: Hi there! Road Hog: Damage report, Green horn. Sophie Oh right! Minor damage to the magnetic front coupler and not to mentioned we're stuck. Marshall: Okay, we'll see what we can do. Sherbet: I'll fired up TB 6. Marshall: Mum, it's time you will be my lookout for rockslide. Delilah: Yes! Time for some real action. I'll go figure out a pod. Marshall: Be careful with the terrains on your way out. (As she activate the mountain pod and started climbing up.) Delilah: Mountain pod is go! Don't worry, we get you out as fast as possible while you're in those seats. Road Hog: It's not the seats I'm worrying about. If we don't get this tank to where it belongs, the stuff will be unusable. Sophie: What about that road we passed earlier? Raod Hog: I'm glad you're thinking Green Horn. International Rescue, be advised, we're taking the scenic route. Ten four. Marshall: FAB, safe travels, Road Hog. (While on the scenic route, Road Hog went outside to fix the coupler.) Road Hog: That coupler isn't gonna fixed itself. Take the wheel for minute. Sophie: Are you sure? (As the truck rolled down the road, an unknown villain and a pup was watching them go by.) Sophie (watching something there.): What was that? (But she didn't see where she was looking while driving.) Sophie: Whoa! Road Hog! Road Hog: What happened? Sophie: There was something on the ridge and it's gone Road Hog: Easy, take a breath. When life is on the line, you act. Ten four. Sophie: Ten four. Road Hog: Easy, Green Horn, I got the wheel. (Back at the rockslide, Sherbet and Marshall were finishing the last of the rocks.) Marshall: That's the last one. How's it going on top, Mum? Delilah: It's looking good so far. Wait, Rocky, can scan near the pod. It looks like some sort of bomb. This was no accident. Somebody cause that rockslide. (We cut back to the truck where out of nowhere, it's the Chaos Crew, Fuse and Demolisher.) Road Hog: Um, is there something we can do for you two? Demolisher: Of course we are. Fuse: Now handover your cargo or something goes BOOM! Fuse and Demolisher: Hahahahaha! Rocky: I got visual on the truck, it's Chaos Crew alright, looks like Demolisher and Fuse. Delilah: He must be after the Nitrozen. The rock slide was only step one. Marshall: Then we'll fly over and stop step two. Rocky: Not so fast, Marshall. The ridge above the route is unstable. Thunderbird 2's engines could trigger a rock slide - even worse than before. Even Thunderbird 6 won't be able to make with those terrains in time. Sherbet: Then we'll take the Mountain pod. (Back at the truck,) Road Hog: Oi, Kid, you and your pup aren't the first cargo snatcher I've ever deal with. Fuse: I'm no kid and we don't like waiting around. Road Hog: Neither do I. (As She step on the gas. Fuse and Demolishor got out of the way just in time.) Fuse: Good work Havoc, the truck is in position. Havoc: Looks to me like they're getting away. Demolishor: They're not, are they? (The two summon their vehicles, jump in and chase after the truck. Meanwhile, Marshall, Delilah and Sherbet were on their to stop them.) Delilah: Marshall, who is this Fuse and Demolishor? Marshall: They are two of The Hood's chaos crew. Fuse is the team's demolitions expert. He is armed with a pair of power gauntlets, which he often uses to augment his punching power, trigger his explosives in one way or another, or simply just to wreck things while Demolishor is the chaos crew's pup. He is a tech and demolitions expert pup who help them while serving for The Hood. Delilah: Whoa, yikes, we better be careful about them. They are worst then Cruella de vil. *This space is pending to be filled in.* Marshall: Mum! Delilah: Hang on, Marshall! Mummy's coming! (As she was about to rescue him. Fuse and Demolishor started tilting the truck slowly.) Fuse and Demolishor: (Laughing evily.) Marshall: It's not funny! (Fuse hop on top of the truck and walk to the end of it.) Fuse: Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the devil's favourite pooches. Although you are perfect for a fur coat but still you're just a tiny spotted ruff-rat with those stupid pest paws. (Then Delilah stand up to Fuse.) Delilah: Oi! That's my son you're talking to! And shame on you for calling him like that! Fuse: (pretending to be scared.) Oh! Oh! What are you gonna do? Scratch me with those pretty paws? Hahahahaha! Delilah: Alright, Mr chaos crew, one more insult word coming from your mouth and I swea- (As she was about to finish scolding at him, Fuse started to tilt the truck.) Delilah: Whoa, what are you doing? Stop that! Fuse: Watch this! If you try to help him, I step here. But If you hop of the truck, I step here. Delilah: Here's an idea. What if we all move away from the dangerous explosives? Fuse: Hm Nah! (Just as he and Demolisher about to do it. Sherbet use his super strength to pull the truck back to safety.) (Working In Progress) Category:Mighty Pups